Dragon Realm
The Dragon Realm is an alternate world similar to Aileron that is populated mainly by dragons of all shapes, sizes and elements. It is the birthplace of Azreal. List of Known Dragons *Vesta *Oya *Ifrit *Tohil *Adranos *Gerra *Perun *Vulcan *Artymis *Mireu *Con rit *Lotan *Galene *Tiamat *Absu *Bahamut *Lusca *Selma *Terrene *Loam *Grit *Cinder *Nidhogg *Enten *Veles *Voltumna *Beira *Shala *Uras *Aria *Aveer *Kehia *Boreas *Eurus *Notus *Zephyrus *Olorun *Taranis *Aether *Caelus *Aurai *Irra *Corus *Ekhi *Wala *Meri *Eos *Arinna *Hyperion *Zorya *Metatron *Nighlus *Norax Clans Within the Dragon Realm, dragons are divided into six different clans based on their elemental origin. These clans are distinguished as flame dragons, river dragons, gaia dragons, sky dragons, abyss dragons and aurora dragons. Each of the clans exist as the polar opposite to another clan. Flame dragons are the opposite to river dragons, gaia dragons are the opposite to sky dragons and abyss dragons are the oposite to aurora dragons. The clans often remain in their respective territories but have be known to coexist peacefully, with the exception of the abyss dragons, known for their violent and aggressive nature. Government While a single dragon from the clans of flame, river, gaia and sky are elected as members of the Dragon Council, each clan has it's own internal government style. Within each of the clans, there is a single ruler that governs and protects the best interests of the clans. This ruler is referred to as the King, for males, or Queen, for females. The role of a King or Queen differs from a council dragon in that while a council dragon works with other council members for peaceful coexistence with other clans, a King or Queen looks out for their respective clans and must rule with a strong and open heart. The welfare of all clan members and clan survival rests on the shoulders of the King/Queen. The current Kings and Queens of their clans are Vulcan of the flame dragons, Tiamat of the river dragons, Loam of the gaia dragons, Aveer of the sky dragons and Irra of the aurora dragons. Points of Interest Dragon Council Chambers The council chambers are located at the center of the Dragon Realm and are the primary meeting place for the Dragon Council. Shrine of Blessed Journey The Shrine is an ancient portal located next to the council chambers that leads to other worlds. Charred Pyres The primary residence of the flame dragons, the Charred Pyres are a series of volcanic islands. Brook Springs The primary residence of the river dragons, the Brook Springs are a series of lakes and streams filled with fresh water that lead to the ocean. Glacier Cliffs The primary residence of the frost dragons, the Glacier Cliffs are icy mountains always blanketed in snowstorms. Clay Peaks One of the primary residence of the gaia dragons, the Clay Peaks are large, rocky mountains located directly against the Glacier Cliffs. Forest Groves One of the primary residence of the gaia dragons, the Forest Groves are dense forests located at the base of the Clay Peaks. The thick forest makes it difficult to navigate through on foot. Vault of Heaven The primary residence of the sky dragons, the Vault of Heaven is a city of clouds spanning the entire upper atmosphere over the Dragon Realm. Solar Plains The primary residence of the aurora dragons, the Solar Plains are the light lands, brimming with light energy. Thestral Outlands The primary residence of the abyss dragons, the Thestral Outlands are dark and clouded in a shadowy aura and only abyss dragons can pass through safely. History The Dragon Realm has existed for several thousand years, though it's exact origins are unknown. Dragons are typically orgnanized in tribes based on their element and their habitat. These clans consist of flame dragons of fire, river dragons of water, gaia dragons of eart, sky dragons of air, abyss dragons of darkness and aurora dragons of light. While each of the clans maintained their distance from each other, the abyss and aurora dragons, who had been in conflict with each other for centuries, broke out into war, leading to the Abyss-Aurora War. This lasted for several centuries before the aurora dragons finally pulled through victorious. However, the numbers of the abyss dragons were greatly cut down. This led to the formation of their main system of government is the Dragon Council, a group of elder dragons specially selected in hopes of mainting peaceful coexistance between all dragons. The Dragon Realm exhibits capital punishment: anyone who kills another dragon is also killed in return. Azreal is the only one known to have escaped his punishment as his father was on the Dragon Council. A common rite of passage among all dragons is the colosseum battle, which is also a popular entertainment. Dragons often battle each other in colosseums for amusement and competition purposes, but nearly all teen dragons are required to participate in order to be recognized as adults. At some point, Tai Lung arrived in the Dragon Realm via a portal on Earth located at the Bermuda Triangle. Trivia *The dragons exhibit a similar elemental system that the guardian spirits do as well. Category:Locations Category:Dragons Category:A to Z Category:Dragon Realm